<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Andromache by Lexzandrihya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28957986">Andromache</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexzandrihya/pseuds/Lexzandrihya'>Lexzandrihya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Exile [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Booker | Sebastien le Livre Needs Therapy, Booker | Sebastien le Livre Needs a Hug, Booker | Sebastien le Livre-centric, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:07:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28957986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexzandrihya/pseuds/Lexzandrihya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For the first few days, weeks and months of his exile, Sebastien would religiously count the days till he would see his family again. Till the day that he would have the hope of a chance to be held by Yusuf and Nicolo. </p><p> </p><p>The few weeks that he spent with Quynh had given him enough faith to stop counting.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Exile [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Andromache</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For the first few days, weeks and months of his exile, Sebastien would religiously count the days till he would see his family again. Till the day that he would have the hope of a chance to be held by Yusuf and Nicolo. </p><p> </p><p>The few weeks that he spent with Quynh had given him enough faith to stop counting.</p><p> </p><p>Then she left. And he drank. Went on a bender that lasted who knows how long.</p><p> </p><p>When he came back to his senses, he wished that he could hate Quynh. Hate Andromache. Hate them all. But he couldn't </p><p> </p><p>For even abandoned, he'd love them far more than they'd love him. </p><p> </p><p>Now, nearly twenty years into his exile, he'd learnt how to seem as though he was alright even though he longed to be part of something he once was.</p><p> </p><p>With eighty years to go, he wondered how Andromache would be ageing.</p><p> </p><p>Would she fret over wrinkles? Her hair, would it be white? Would she have had grown it out again? How stubborn would she be? Would she have begun to take it easy?</p><p> </p><p>Or.</p><p> </p><p>Would the unthinkable have happened?</p><p> </p><p>Death?</p><p> </p><p>He hoped that the others would have told him if that had occurred. But he knew that they may have withheld it for the sake of keeping to the terms of the exile.</p><p> </p><p>Well, whatever had or had not happened, he had already seen Andromache for his last time.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>